Darkness
by sora12212
Summary: Everything is peaceful in the flock, but as always, happiness doesn't last forever. Erasers invade, and Iggy is kidnapped, Fang gravely injured. What will happen to both Iggy and Fang?
1. Doughnuts

**Maximum Ride, BEST PIECE OF LITERATURE, EVER. FRIKIN. WRITTEN.**

**This is also based on a Maximum Ride story that I read called "Asleep" it was written by, flYegurl, so yes, her story INSPIRED THIS~**

**Oh, this is gonna switch between a narrative POV and Iggy's POV...So yeah..**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson OWNS this. Even though I DESPERATLY wish I ****could own it, I DON'T OWN IT.**

**Iggy rocks~**

**

* * *

**

"Iggy! Look at this!"

Iggy sighed inwardly. Of course he couldn't _see_ it. Sometimes they forgot he couldn't see. It hurt him inside. Alot.

Do you think he asked to be blind? Of course you don't, nobody wants to be blind, it's like being forced to close your eyes through everything.

The blind kid followed Nudge's excited voice. When they reached where Nudge wanted to go, a happy smell hit him in the face, a sweet, sugary smell. "What _is_ that?" Iggy asked, turning his head around to trace the smell down.

"Dr. Martinez brought home doughnuts!" Nudge squealed. "Here, take one!"

Iggy held out his hand, and he felt something soft, warm and sticky, being slid into his hand. It was round, and it smelled of pure sugar, with a trace of vanilla. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, and swallowed the entire doughnut in one gulp, just to tell you, it tasted _fantastic._

It was warm, with icing traced over the top with chocolate icing mixed with the vanilla, custard filled the inside, and so, so, soft.

Nudge stopped chewing. "Don't eat the ENTIRE thing in one bite, Iggy!" She complained with half a doughnut in her mouth. "Wanna help me make cookies for Max?" She asked, still chewing the doughnut.

"Err...You know how to cook?" Iggy asked, licking his fingers.

Nudge scoffed. "Of COURSE! Now where's the cookbook?"


	2. Choice

**C'mon Sora! Let your inner write FLY out!**

**I NEVER have writer's block, EVER. So, I'm typing up as many stories as possible, LET'S GO!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, it belongs to James Patterson**

**

* * *

**

Later that same night, I went to bed early. I didn't want to partake in the movie. I always ruined it, and vice versa. So I just decided to make things easier and go to bed.

Have you ever been on the brink between sleep and awake? Like, you can still sorta see, but you're already starting to dream? That's happened to me, one time my wings disappeared, and RIGHT when I had impact on the ground, I twitched, and it woke me up instantly.

I was in one of those, and I heard a scream, I wasn't to worried about it though, it was probably part of the movie.

A crash sounded, and it made me jump, I could feel the thump from on my bed.

Okay, I don't think that was from the movie, except if they turned it up full blast.

I jumped up, and ran for the door, I knew this place inside and out, I knew exactly where everything was, so the door was easy to find. I swung it open, and ran out.

"Iggy!"

I heard Max's frantic voice echo through the house.

Crashes and screams echoed all around me, I glided down the stairs, letting my wings stretch out just a _little_ bit.

I heard snarls, squeals, grunts, thumps, crashes, everything.

"Iggy! Eraser! One o clock!" Nudge screamed.

I turned that way, and jutted my foot out, which caused the eraser to fly back, squealing.

Then, out of nowhere, I'm knocked down, and pinned by my throat, heavy paw pads pressed against my throat, and I heard something rip.

"If you stop fighting. He won't get hurt."

Everything was happening so fast, it was like the sounds were just, flying by.

"Fang!"

"how about giving him back to us and LEAVING?"

"Max! Max! MAX! We need serious help!"

What was happening? What about Fang?

My air supply was cut off when the paw was pressed harder, I wheezed, and felt red dots begin to rain on my vision. It made no difference, but I fell into a peaceful darkness, where the voices went away, and I could finally recollect and think about what happened.

* * *

Max felt tears threaten to leave her eyes. She couldn't cry though, not in front of all of the erasers, and my flock.

What should she do? Iggy was being taken away before her eyes, and Fang...Oh, Fang.

The black haired teen was lying on the ground, his eyes shut tight, one of his wings was bent at a disgusting angle, and bleeding heavily, and his side was so wet with blood that it was forming a pool, there was a rip in his side, his shirt was torn off at that part, so she could see the wound at full view, it was horrifying.

And she could only watch, as Iggy was dragged away in a black mesh net, and Fang dying, before her.

* * *

**How's that for a cliffy? *smirk***


	3. Maze

**Phew, let's go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, it belongs to James Patterson. **

**

* * *

**

Max sucked in a breath, wrapping Fang up in new bandages, the bleeding wouldn't stop! It was a couple hours ago that Iggy was taken and Fang mutilated. Max was tearing her hair out in worry for both Iggy and Fang.

The two oldest and most independant of the flock were unavailable, if Fang wasn't wounded, Max would've sent him with Gazzy and Nudge to go and locate Iggy, I'm planning to go with a couple of the kids too, and leave Gazzy and Angel behind to tend to Fang, but she was worried about that, everything was so complicated.

* * *

Iggy felt himself slowly resurface into consciousness. Reaching forward, his hand connected to a bar. Crap.

"Ooh, lookie here, he's awake."

Iggy jerked his head to the source of the sound, he narrowed his eyes, blue, pupil-free eyes.

"Eh, a cautious one. Fun."

Iggy narrowed his eyes, knowing it was an expression of annoyance, irritation, anger, or betrayal, whatever. He pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Who're you?"

"Jeez, what, did you lose your memory too? You should at least recognize. It's me, Ari."

"Ah, what a _pleasure._ I'm _terribly_ sorry I didn't know it was you."

Iggy gripped his knees and closed his eyes. Not that it made a difference. "So, what now?" Iggy asked, just bored enough to start a conversation with the eraser.

"We need to test your problem-solving skills, by putting you in a maze, and you'll have to navigate by feeling around. "Ari replied, a bored tone in his voice.

"We'll take it from here, Ari." An unrecognizable voice suddenly burst in. "You can leave."

"Whatever."

"So, shall we start with the maze? Or hearing test?"

"Maze, defiantly."


	4. Gotcha

**I got THIS chapter from it popping in my head on the bus. And reading the manga. *dreaming chibi face***

**I warn you people: This chapter will contain ALOT, and I mean ALOT, of Max torture. It just proves how much of a sadist I am! Mwahahahahahaaaahaha!**

**Disclaimer: Ahem, *professional voice, reading from a paper* The author hereby states, that the category of "Maximum Ride" is not associated with the author at all, any scenes that happen in the following story are not included in the book, any offences or insults said by story is not intended by the author.**

**I like planes. :3**

**

* * *

**

Max felt the chilly air flow through her feathers, letting her float upon it. Drops of transparent liquid plopped onto Max's head and wings, eventually soaking her, therefore making it more difficult to fly. The sky was a dark grey and a downpour poured bucketfuls of water onto the ground, Max in the middle of it

It had started raining once she started soaring over the forest below her. She was a good significant amount of miles away from her flock's current property, Dr. Martinez's house.

The wind around her began to swirl into different directions, making it even harder to fly.

Max grunted, diving down, soon enough she wouldn't be able to see her hand in front of her face, it was beginning to get hard to see. Was that sleet or something? She lifted her feet up slowly, and landed on the frozen ground softly.

Pulling her jacket closer to her, the blonde girl began walking. Slower, more dangerous, but less suspicious and is easier in this weather.

After about 10 minutes, the fourteen year old stopped, looking around. Max couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. Her caramel brown eyes darted about, searching for something that didn't fit the forest around her.

"Heey, Max. You look pretty when you smile, have you ever noticed that?" A voice taunted, this wasn't a compliment.

Max instantly knew who the intruder was. "And I'll look _drop dead gorgeous_ when I grin. Won't I?" She replied snappily. Noticing the hint of sarcasm in Ari's voice.

The wolf stepped out of a large set of huckleberry bushes, grinning maliciously. "You've gained weight, haven't you?" Ari insulted, raising an eyebrow.

Max smirked. " Yes, and thank you for noticing that all my over night eating has finally paid off! My anorexia is cured!" She cheered

Ari frowned at the comeback. "Shut up, freak. Now, let's get down to buisness. Shall we?" As soon as the last two words left Ari's mouth, he charged forward, kicking up brown stray leaves.

Prepared for this, Max began taking off, her wings flapping laboriously against the wind and rain. She was about ten feet up when she felt herself plummeting, looking down, her eyes widened to see Ari with her pant leg in his jaws, before she could kick him off, though, she was already on the ground on her back.

In a panic, Max tried to swiftly stand up, but before she could move, heavy, giant paws pinned her thighs down, and another pinned her hands above her head.

"Gotcha." The wolf sneered.

* * *

Nudge paced around the room, having a silent nervous breakdown. What if she ran out of bandages? What if Fang retailiated?

The eleven year old looked at the gothic bird kid. He looked young when he was asleep. And he seemed so unlike himself, like, instead of a cold, hard look in his face, he had a warm soft look.

Gazzy was in a corner, hugging his knees and sniffing everyso often, poor little guy. He just lost one of the closest people to him to the School. Iggy and him hang out together a lot...It was like having your best being taken away to be tortured, except that's exactly it.

Angel was sitting next to him and trying to comfort him, saying that everything will be alright.

Nudge turned around, hearing Fang stir. "Where'z Mags...?" He slurred.

The tween smiled sympathetically. "She...Uhh...Went to get bandages..." Lied Nudge.

Fang tried pushing himself up, but then he shut his eyes tight and his breath hitched in his throat, then he fell back on the bed ungracefully. "Shtupid pain." Fang muffled through the pillow.


	5. Prideless, Pitiful, Creature

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride! Now let me type the chapter before I fall asleep on the computer keyboard!**

**About last chapter...Heheh, that actually wasn't the one with Max torture in it...This one is...Heheh? Please don't be mad!**

**BEGIN!**

**

* * *

**

Max shivered, half from the cold, half from the fear.

Ari bare his fangs in a devilish smile, and reached down with his teeth and tore her jacket off, leaving with her with a thin shirt with her shoulders exposed.

Max's breath hitched in her throat. "You sexist pig!"

Ari cackled. "I was only trying to scare you, and it worked, didn't it?"

The blonde tried wriggling out of Ari's pin, but instead, Ari crunched his teeth into her arm, feeling her metallic blood run through his teeth like water.

Hearing a whimper from the girl, Ari darted his pupil towards Max's eyes. She held fear in them, sadness, anger, terror. Ari loved that. He made a show of having his teeth stuck in her arm, until he finally tore his fangs out, taking bits of her flesh with him.

Blood rained over Ari, like the rain around them. It was already cleaning Max off, which bothered him severely. He wanted her to be caked in blood when he was done. Snarling, he took a hold of her other arm and flung her into a nearby tree. Running to pin her down again.

Something else bothered him too. Her wings, they were so annoying, madly beating him, it didn't hurt, but it was annoying, like someone poking you.

He bit into her left wing, and sharply twisted it to the side, hearing a satisfactory snap, he let go, he stepped on the other wing with his back leg. Ari flicked his ears in pleasure at her cry once the bone of her wing snapped.

Snarling, he sunk his teeth into her thigh, which caused her to try and bend it to get away, but he held his paws down hard. Blood spilled mercilessly all over the place.

Once he ripped his teeth from her leg, he looked at her face, which was streaked with tears and contorted into horror and complete fear. She honestly thought Ari was going to kill her.

Using his other back leg, Ari pinned her thighs down, and brought his front paw up to her face, and touched it, letting his claw slide out and cut her cheek open, a drop of crimson slowly running down her face.

But what bothered him was, he wanted to her her scream, scream in pain and anguish.

So he ripped his teeth down her ribs, and I heard a few snap, which caused my teeth to hurt, _alot_, but it was gonna be worth it. Deep crimson liquid sprang out like a predator, and spraying Ari all over his face, splashing Max's face.

Until he finally he heard a beautiful sound to his furry ears.

_Ari's POV:_

Max's scream.

It was like a wail, or a shriek, but it was pleasant to hear.

I let my paws up from her body, and for good measure, I took her good wing and snapped it, hearing the crack from it and her cry of pain. I looked down upon the pitiful, prideless creature known as Maximum Ride, before me.

She opened her tearful eyes, and they had a faded look in them, not the brown fire I'm used too. They were faded into a sad brown. Like I wanted, blood almost completely covered her entire body.

She looked at me with a sorrowful, lament expression, as if expecting me to kill her.

Smirking, I took one last look at her bloody, defeated look before me, I might never see this again.

Her eyes were defeated and broken, streaked with bloody and pained tears, her skin caked in blood, her shirt torn open, almos tto the point where it disgusted me. I never wanted to _truly_ see Max. If you know what I mean.

Her wings twitched pitifully and lay sprawled out away from her. And wounds spread across her body.

What a sight. It was wonderful.

Turning around, I stalked off, into the bushes. "Now you'll never find your stupid, blind idiot." I happily taunted, finally fading out of sight.

* * *

**I can almost see maka12212-chan's smirk now.**


	6. Unbearable

**FINALLY IT'S IGGY'S TURN TO BE TORTURED!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride, I'm too retarded to think of stuff that amazing.**

**

* * *

**

"Alright Subject 190, all you need to do is feel your way through the maze, and find your way out in record time. Don't stop running."

Iggy ignored the voice. He was in a cage the entrance of the maze, which the anklet he wore would shock him painfully if he didn't run the second he got in the beginning.

The bell clanged loudly and sloppily, annoying Iggy's ears, the cage slammed open in front of him, and he immediately started sprinting through the passages, his hands extended, feeling the smooth surface of the walls.

Iggy thought he was doing pretty good when he suddenly slammed into something. "Wait, walls aren't supposed to be fluffy."

"I guess you could consider me furry, since I'm half wolf and all."

Iggy gulped and started sprinting back. "Weell, I'm gonna run for my life now, buh-bye!" He took off like a bullet onto the next passage. He could feel the erasers hot breath behind him huffing, and salivating.

Iggy felt a sharp turn, so he turned left quickly, and the eraser ended up crashing into the wall. Iggy laughed. "Ha! Idiot!"

After what seemed like an eternity, Iggy finally made it out, he collapsed on the floor, feeling the sweat drip off his face, he had a couple bloody wounds from erasers that did get a hold of him at one point. But they didn't hurt. The floor was cold, and it felt good.

* * *

Afterwords, Iggy was supposed to run in a wheel, a hamster wheel, which just proved how annoying it is to be surrounded by deranged idiots.

The blind pyro stepped into the wheel, a bell rang painfully, and Iggy felt the wheel begin to move itself, faster and faster. It was like a treadmill, except a wheel.

He began running, until the wheel was spinning at his speed, he couldn't slow, nor go faster. Once he slowed, the wheel sent shocks through the bars, and it shocked the bottom of his feet, which _hurt, _especially since his skin was pretty sensitive. Also he was hit the back of the wheel, and it would spin him in circles so fast, it left indentations on his back.

He eventually got so tired, that he just fell on the wheel and spun around until they stopped the wheel.

The shocks eventually became numb throbs. He didn't even walk anymore, his legs hurt so much.

He was placed into a white chair.

A robotic voice split the air. "Subject 190, do you hear this?"

An absolutely dreadful, ear-splitting, brain-frying, horrible sound rang through the air, it was so high, it was like a flute mixed with a piccolo, no. It was one hundred times worse. Iggy yelled as he placed his hands over his ears, they wouldn't turn it off! It was becoming unbearable. "Stop it! I can't stand it!"

The sound seemed to stop in the room, but it took a minute for it to actually fade from his ears.

"Do you hear this?"

This sound was 10 times worse than the last one, it was so high that it flet as though a long needle was bieng jabbed into his ear, stabbing into his brain. It hurt so much, his eyelids felt heavy, it felt so wonderful when he dropped to the ground like a leaf.

* * *

**Rushed. Undetailed. Just like the second chapter. :(**


	7. Worse

**I am experiencing phsychological torture from the ending of FANG. WHY, JAMES PATTERSON? WHY? MY CHEST HURTS!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride, I'm still mad yet happy with James Patterson for making an ending that horrible but amazing. It belongs to him.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Fang? You awake?"

The black-haired teen opened his eyes slowly to see Nudge really close to his face, so close, their noses almost touched.

Fang yelped and jumped.

Nudge squealed and jumped back, panting. "Fang? Why did you scare me?"

Fang sat up, swiftly, but sucked in a sharp breath through gritted teeth, he lied back down, gripping his still injured side. He also had a headache, and his cheeks burnt.

Nudge also had Angel in here. Angel tilted her head and walked up to Fang, she palced her hand on his forehead, but instantly cringed, pulling her hand back and blowing on it. "Ow! Fang! Your forehead!"

Nudge felt his forehead next, she also jumped back, blowing on her hand. "He's really hot, it burns. Here Fang, I'll get you some-Aaaah!" Nudge was cut off when she screamed, hearing the window crash.

"Angel! What is it? Gazzy!"

Gazzy was up like a bullet. "Erasers!" And as soon as he yelled the word, several erasers crashed through the doorway, knocking Gazzy aside. Fang shot up, and ran towards one, but instantly got dizzy and light-headed, green spots filling his vision. An eraser knocked him over. "Clumsy, bird boy! Did you get rusty?"

A dirty paw was clamped over his mouth while another eraser tugged at his hair.

Resorting to drastic measures, Fang clamped his teeth down on the paw, did anyone ever wonder why he was called Fang?

A thin stream of blood ran through Fang's teeth. The eraser tore the paw off his face. "Dammit! What the frikin' hell!" The eraser cursed obscenities and began pummeling his chest, throat and face, the eraser still yanking at his hair.

The eraser slid close to his face, about ready to skin him with his teeth, his mouth opened and...

"Aah-choo!"

Fang's saliva and mucus all showered the eraser, and it squealed, pulling back. "Crap! What if that freak has spit that'll change me into a freak?" The eraser screeched. Fang's sneeze with very petite, but very messy.

The same eraser he sneezed on snarled and began tearing at his stomach, at his wound, which sent a wave of a whole new level of pain. The erasers seemed to realize the goth freak was weaker, so they took advantage of the fact that he was _injured_ and _sick_.

Nudge and the other younger kids tried helping Fang, but it was all they could do just to fend off two erasers. Fang struggled and growled angrily as he tried prying off the eraser, but it wouldn't budge, the blood spilled everywhere, the eraser tugging his hair took a hold of his throat, and pulled him up, the cue that the other eraser should stop.

"Listen, bird-brain. I heard from Ari your little crush is out in the woods somewhere, dying slowly, Ari took care of her real good, I suggest finding her soon if you want her to live, Ari made sure she couldn't fly, and that she couldn't walk very well or far. She's lost tons of blood, so yeah.

He pinned the long-haired boy to the wall. "Here, I can show you one of the things that made her cry." He ripped open Fang's shirt, and tore off the remains of the bandages, then dug his claws in the wounds, which made Fang try kicking the eraser, but it didn't seem to do much, it hurt so much.

"Does that hurt, Fang?"

Fang tried pushing away the paw, but it still tore away pieces of his flesh.

"Does that hurt, you bird-brain?"

The avian boy tried to pry the erasers fingers away, but to no avail.

"Cause it's about to get a _lot _worse."

* * *

**:D Fang epicness for maka12212-chan~!**


	8. Ready to Die, Sweetheart?

**...Maka told me she's mad at me for not updating at all...XD. I will TRY to make this the best chapter EVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride! It belongs to James Patterson, because he's awesome!**

**Lol, I almost typed Zatch Bell in the disclaimer. XD**

**

* * *

**

Fang widened his eyes, and clenched his teeth. "You did this to Max? I swear, if she's dead, I will kill you, and all your little mutts from Hell." He spat angrily, his eyes glinting from hunger for blood.

The eraser gave literally a wolfish grin. "Ooh, hit a nerve, did I? To your question, little momma birdie is in the forest _dying_in the forest, but not dead. Heh, momma birdie, seems fitting, you could be papa birdie. And all the other brats could be baby birdies." He broke into a raspy laughter, along with the other wolflike creatures.

"Anyway, haha, I didn't do it to the girl, Ari did, funny he has a huge crush on her." He laughed again. "Imagine the kids!"

That totally set the the other erasers off, they clutched their stomachs and howled with laughter, their eyes clenched shut. Fang felt blind rage rise up his throat quickly like vomit. "Shut up, I'm going to kill you, slowly, and painfully." He murmured.

The eraser stopped laughing, and gave Fang a look of bored confusion. If that's what you want to call it. "Oh?" He yawned, his teeth shining.

Fang lifted his feet to his chest, and closed them in tightly, then he shot them forward with all the strength he had, the hold the eraser had on him was ripped off involuntarily. The wolf thing dropped him, allowing the teenager to stand up straight. "Let's get out of here!" He yelled to the rest of the kids.

Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy nodded quickly, and shot through the erasers, with the key of punches, kicks, and cuffs. Fang whirled to the front door, and tore it open violently, he ran outside, and the rest of the children flew out, already taking to the sky. The black haired teenager quickly stretched his wings out, and lifted to the sky. The erasers that burst out of the door, in a hurried jumble shouted curse words and trying to stretch their wings out.

Fang smirked, they would be out of sight before those refrigerators caught up with them. "To the forest, we have to get Max!" He yelled through the biting wind, Fang swore he could see snow clouds forming in the sky around them.

The young children slowed, so their temporary guardian could catch up, they nodded to him, showing the boy they understood. They needed to reach Max.

Before she died.

* * *

"A-ah, ow."

Max felt sharp pain jolt through her wings, and she whimpered, and looked back to her original location.

She only moved a couple feet from her last location, the blood dried onto her skin and remaining clothes, and dry salt stuck to her cheeks from crying. "Damn, I...I can't give in, I won't." The girl growled under her breath.

The rain fell heavily on her body, her wings were beyond soaked, there wasn't a word for how wet they were. Rain fell from her hair to her cheeks, and they eventually froze on her face. The temperature fell like her confidence, her arms were weak, and she felt dizzy from the blood she was still losing.

"Fang...I need you...I can't last any longer..." She murmured. Max collapsed fully into the mud, staining her clothes even more. She closed her eyes, and was about to rest, before she heard a loud snap echo in her ears.

Oh. Crap.

* * *

Drops slipped off of Fang's hair, he touched his ponytail, and felt stiff hair there. Apparently his hair was frozen now. Snow fell like a blizzard among the remaining flock. Nudge looked at Fang pleadingly. "The forest is below us, Fang! I'm tired, can we go on foot?"

The teenager sighed, and nodded. "Let's go the rest of the way on foot, Gaz, Ang." He called loudly. Without waiting for a reply, he began to float down softly, trees below him. Fang smirked a bit. At least the forest wasn't all that big.

Fang was the first to tap the ground lightly, he swiveled his head around, hoping for a glance a poor, helpless girl. The teenager blinked, and chuckled inwardly. Max would whap him over the head for calling her that.

The rest of the kids touched the ground. "See her anywhere, Fang?" Nudge asked, rubbing her chocolate brown arms from the white cold. Snowflakes fell lightly on top of Fang's head, giving him a light snow crown. Angel caught that thought, and giggled.

Fang walked forward, looked everywhere with his raptor sharp vision. "Max! Hey, if you hear me, flap your wings, do something noticeable!"

"Like take off your clothes!"

Fang bristled, and gave a sharp glare to Gazzy, who was still laughing. "Guys, this isn't something to be laughing about, we are looking for our _leader. _And unless you want our leder to die in this place, I suggest, that we stop acting like idiots. How about we split up, it would give me a moment to regain my patience, and we'll cover more ground." The older teenager turned around, and without waiting for a reply, shot out his wings, and propelled forward, leaving everyone to take their own paths.

* * *

Max froze, her eyes wide open. What was the snap? Who was it? She pushed her body up as far as it would let her, and looked around, but not before she caught the sight of a familiar foot step into the clearing. The girl's breath hitched in her throat.

"A-Ari?"

A boy fully stepped into the clearing, his spiky hair striking out, and a sadistic smirk on his face, fangs glinting hungrily. "In the flesh, sweetheart. Surprised you're still alive, want me to help you put you out of your misery?" He chuckled, walking closer to Max.

The teenager widened her eyes, the adrenaline lighting them up like a flashlight.

Ari knelt down, and took her chin lightly into his hands, changes beginning to take form.

"Ready to die, sweetheart?"

* * *

**Omg. Do you love me? You better love me. This chapter is DESCRIPTIVE. And Fang is epic in it. Next chapter, we'll have an epic battle of the jealous Fang! *epic face***

**Wait, Jealous Fang? Get your protective plastic shields, readers, that's not gonna be pretty.**

**I don't support Max X Ari, although I find it funny if it's one sided, with only Ari liking Max, but she doesn't feel the same, that's okay with me. Imma Fax fan~**

**You better love me, damn you.**


End file.
